iron_marinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob070
Rob070 is the second and final Boss (for now) in the main campaign of Iron Marines. He can only be found in the sixth level of the second world Ascendaar, Return of the Ascendii. Description Mr. Rob070 is a giant flying metallic head, robot god, or a "Super Robot" as he claims to be in one of his introductions. He has one, red eye, which he later uses to summon a powerful laser beam. Before the player faces him, the android (enemy of the enemy) freed in the previous mission, Ghost in the shell, has a conversation with him. The conversation changes each time you retry the level. However, they all end in the same way; the android killed off by the Rob070. One of their conversations is incomprehensible, as it's a in binary codes. Once the player takes out all of his health, he will lose some of his body parts (armored plates), but gain his HP back. You have to defeat him a total of three times in order to finish him of. Unlike the Fell Tyrant, Mr. Rob070's health bar changes with each stage. Strategy * In order to defeat Rob070 in the fastest way possible, it is preferable to use Empyreans, as they deal a huge amount of damage, and can move really fast, which helps them avoid enemy fire. Engineers upgraded with the ricocheting attack are also useful, even though he is not a structure like the Tyrant. This is because he appears to have three different hitboxes on his head, allowing each shot to damage him multiple times. * Use your hero as a Target for most of the robots' attack, as he can be replaced. Keep your units safe. * Keep building towers, preferably miniguns due to low cost, to protect your Refineries, this way, if both your hero and your units die, you won't instantly lose. It will also help you in order to keep deploying as many units as you want. * In his first stage, he will send a new kind of robots, which will target your hero and units. They deal very low damage, and it's best not to waste time on them. They will periodically kamikaze units and/or turrets, dealing massive damage, but will spread out if there are too many targets. * In his second stage, he will send similar robots, except they have legs to walk and they will target your Refineries. If you have one or two towers to protect them, you will most likely be safe. If they reach an empty turret spot, they will occupy it and block any new construction. * Remember to always use your Dropgun. A well placed one can do a lot of difference. * In his third stage, Rob070 will gain a laser attack, which will target mostly your units. Avoid it at all costs, for it will, after a few secons of charging, almost instantly destroy whatever it touches. * Since In Rob070's last stage he is at his most powerful, you will have to change strategy. As he will be targeting you units, try and move them around the screen to avoid his fire. All the while, your hero must be very close to him, dealing him some extra damage. Once the laser attack stops, and Rob070 changes position, it is safe to use your units against him. * Fortunately, no more enemies appear in the last stage. * The faster you defeat Rob070, the better, as his attacks will only get stronger as time goes by, and he will start targeting your towers, and refineries. At his third stage, unless defeated as quickly as possible, he will begin attacking with two lasers instead of one. * Channellers are very useful for Robo070's final stage since they move around easily while avoiding Robo070's laser attack and they can deal heavy damage to him when he is recharging it. Quotes Intro * Ascendii: I know how to open the capsules. I will free the hostages. * Rob070: 01101000 01101001 (Hi)! * Ascendii: 01111001 01101111 01110101 (You)? * Rob070: 01101101 01100101 (Me)? * Ascendii: 01111001 01100101 01110011 (Yes)? * Rob070: 01101110 01101111 (No)! (After killing the Ascendii) * Ascendii: I know how to open the capsules. I will free the hostages. * Rob070: I've been waiting for this day a long time... father. * Ascendii: Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you. * Rob070: I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? * Ascendii: Yes, anything. * Rob070: Thank you! (After killing the Ascendii) * Ascendii: I know how to open the capsules. I will free the hostages. * Rob070: You dare challenge Rob070? * Ascendii: This world isn't big enough for two super-robots. * Rob070: Oh, you're a robot all right. Just not a super one. * Ascendii: Yeah? What's the difference? * Rob070: Presentation! (After killing the Ascendii) * Ascendii: I know how to open the capsules. I will free the hostages. * Rob070: You're no match for my brains you poor robot. * Ascendii: I'd be in real trouble if you ever used them. * Rob070: Look behind you, a three headed alien! * Ascendii: Where? * Rob070: Never mind. (After killing the Ascendii) Trivia * His "I've been waiting for this day a long time... father" '''conversation is a direct reference to the one Han Solo has with his own evil son, Kylo Ren, in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * The '"Presentation!" '''dialogue is a reference to the 2010 movie ''Megamind, where the main character Megamind delivers the quotes by Rob070. * His "'''I will execute every *bip* *bip* last one of you!" if a reference to a character named Honey Bunny in Pulp Fiction. The actual quote is "Any of you fucking pricks move, and I'll execute every motherfucking last one of you !". Appearances * Return of the Ascendii Gallery Category:Enemies